Jednostrzałowce Luki
Nekojishi Fanfic Na dworze było jeszcze chłodno i przyjemnie rześko, gdy Yan Shu-Chi wybiegł ze swojego bloku i pędził sprintem na przystanek tramwajowy, skąd miał jechać pod park. Nie spieszyło mu się, było jeszcze dużo czasu, ale musiał w jakiś sposób wykorzystać swoją energię, której nie brakowało mu od momentu pobudki. Poza tym Lin Hu miał wielką ochotę nauczyć go zachowania spokoju po tym, jak obudził rozchorowanego Liao, lepiej więc było się jak najszybciej ulotnić. Choć wyszedł dosyć wcześnie, ulice były pełne ludzi zmierzających albo do pracy, albo na jakieś prywatne imprezy. Gwar i ruch nieco dekoncentrowały młodego yaoguai, który posiadał zmysły wyczulone jak u zwykłych kotów lamparcichꜝ zamieszkujących dzikie dżungle, jeśli nawet nie bardziej. W momencie, kiedy dotarł na dziwnym trafem pusty przystanek, zostało jeszcze dziesięć minut do przyjazdu tramwaju. Kot postanowił spędzić ten czas z telefonem w ręku. Nieco przysypiał, nie zwykł wstawać tak wcześnie, ale szczęśliwie gwar tajpejskich ulic oraz zapach potraw gotowanych przez ulicznych kucharzy skutecznie trzymały go na nogach. Młodziaka kusiło, by kupić coś sobie na śniadanie, którego nie zdążył zjeść, jednak obecny stan budżetowy raczej średnio mu pozwalał na takie decyzje. Poza tym, jego transport właśnie nadjeżdżał. Już wkrótce koci półbóg przemierzał truchtem puste alejki opuszczonego parku, nieodwiedzanego przez większą część roku. Znajdowała się tu podobno stara figurka przedstawiająca lisa, którą miał znaleźć i przy niej czekać. Taką wiadomość dostał we śnie od jednego z tutejszych bogów. Dostał równiesz informacje, jak znaleźć domniemaną statuetkę. Choć Shu-Chi posiadał fizyczne, prawdziwe ciało, był w stanie przemykać między drzewami i rozrośniętymi krzakami nie wydając praktycznie żadnego dźwięku, nieuchwytny i niedostrzegalny niczym wprawny shinobi. Zielone gałęzie rozchylały się przed jego osobą bez protestu, gotowe zachować tą dziwną wizytę w tajemnicy przed całym światem. Nawet zwierzęcy mieszkańcy parku zdawali się udawać nie widzieć sylwetki czarnowłosego młodzieńca, sunącej dawno zapomnianą ścieżką. Figurka, do której Kot Lamparci tak spieszył się dotrzeć, okazała się być starym, kamiennym posągiem, obrośniętym pnączem, a o wzroście sięgającym brzucha yaoguai. Choć kamień pokruszał w wielu miejscach, statua dalej wzbudzała respekt i szacunek, przez co aż żal było patrzeć na zarośniętą lisią głowę, pokryty grubą warstwą mchu długi ogon wzniesiony dumnie w górę, a najsutniejsze było ułamane ucho, leżące sromotnie pod nogami kamiennego lisa. Senpai, mimo swojego podłego pochodzenia, zaczął odrywać przyczepione gałęzie, by nadać figurze należny wygląd. Szafiry ukryte w oczach przyglądały się bacznie ruchom kota, wżerały się nieprzyjemnie swoją głęboką barwą lapisu w serce i duszę, chcąc dopatrzeć się tak oczywistego oszustwa. Ale wnętrze półboga było czyste od fałszu, nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru uniżać i tak już zmarniałego posągu, porzuconego na skraju od lat nie uczęszczanej ścieżki. Gdy tylko statua została odchwaszczona, a ziemia pod nią uprzątnięta ze zgniłych liści i szklanych zwłok butelek, za kamiennym ciałem pojawił się lisi bóg autentycznych rozmiarów o twarzy nieprzyjemnie znajomej dla zielonookiego yaoguai. - H-Hynos! - Kot zupełnie bez myślenia odskoczył od swojego byłego, jak miał nadzieję, zaprzysiężonego wroga. - Hej! Co ty tu robisz? - choć zazwyczał był wyluzowany, ta sytuacja przytrafiła go o niemałe ciarki. Wyrazy wypływające z jego ust same się wydłużały i załamywały, niezwykle trafnie zdradzając zażenowanie Chiego. - Nie sądziłem, że wciąż mam więź z tą statuą… - Hynos na razie nie odpowiadał, zdawał się być pogrążony we własnych myślach, szybko jednak wrócił na Ziemię. Zwrócił się do Kota: - Jestem tu ze względu na spotkanie, które miało się odbyć, jak sądzę, ze względu na ostatnie wydarzenia. Słyszałeś o nich, prawda? - Tak! Trzy otwarcia Przejściaꜝ w ciągu miesiąca - młody odzyskał rezon, taki temat był o wiele wygodniejszy. No i nie musiał martwić się atakiem. - Masz jakieś informacje, co mogło je wywołać? - Nie. Podejrzewamy boga lub, co gorsza, demona o potężnej mocy. Jeden ze sług wspomniał również, że wyczuł energię przypominającą tą wyzwalaną przez starożytne sigile. Nic nie wyklucza tej możliwości - lis nie przerywał tłumaczenia, przez co w głowie Senpaia zrodziła się niepokojąca myśl. Jego niedawny wróg nie był nigdy zbyt rozmowny, jeśli nie musiał. - Dodatkowo wszystkie trzy otwarcia miały miejsce w konkretnym parku i całkiem niedaleko od siebie. - Sądzisz, że… że ktoś, najprawdopodobniej jakiś Bóg Ziemi stworzył lub znalazł potężny sigil, z którego pomocą obecnie próbuje otworzyć stabilne Przejście, zdolne przenieść do naszego świata niebezpieczną porcję obcego chi? - źrenice półboga zwężyły się w cieniutkie szparki, zostawiając miejsce dla toksycznie zielonych tęczówek. Na dnie pustego zazwyczaj serca zatlił się płomyk strachu, zimny i bolesny jak himalajski lód, gotowy przerodzić się w śmiercionośny pożar. - Tego nie powiedziałem, ale wszystko na to wskazuje. Udane otwarcie wymaga ludzkiej ofiary. Człowieka o wystarczająco dużej mocy. Liao! - Senpai z przerażeniem pomyślał o swoim chłopaku. Niewinny, dobroduszny Liao nie może być wykorzystany do tak podłego celu. Nie pozwoli na to! Choćby miał poświęcić swoje jestestwo, nie pozwoli na to! Sługa Boga Miasta kontynuował. - Najpewniej zaatakuje Lin Tian-Liao. Mieszkasz u niego, prawda? Zostaniesz jego strażnikiem, a mi będziesz przekazywał wszelkie informacje o sytuacjach, które cię zaniepokoją. Liczę na ciebie. Nagle, zupełnie bez powodu, ziemia zrobiła się miękka i płynna niczym ruchome piaski, powoli wciągające nieostrożnego podróżnika pustyni uczuć, gotowe pożreć, przeżuć, nie wypuścić swojej ofiary. Kot Lamparci osunął się bezwiednie, nogi odmówiły posłuszeństwa, kładąc go jak księżniczkę na łóżku. Mógłby się przewrócić, ale czyjeś silne ręce złapały go ostrożnie, po czym oparły o napięte, ciepłe ramię, zamykając yaoguai w stanowczym, bezpiecznym, jakże nieoczekiwanym objęciu. Twarz Hynosa została kompletnie bez wyrazu, pusta maska o szafirowych oczach, niezmienna niezależnie od sytuacji, tak znajoma i bliska, pomimo, że wroga. Shu-Chi całkowicie instynktownie chwycił boga za ubranie, czepiając się jak dziecko, które właśnie dowiedziało się o śmierci swojego ukochanego szczeniaka pod kołami samochodu, pozwalając cichym łzom spłynąć powolnym strumieniem, by następnie zniknęły w bieli transcendentnego materiału. Niekontrolowane wstrząsy atakowały jego ciało, okropnie nieprzyzwyczajone do ludzkich uczuć i zachowań. Myśli galopowały po głowie młodego pół-yaoguai niczym stado rozjuszonych kłusaków. Po raz pierwszy w swoim parszywym, demonicznym życiu zrozumiał, co to znaczy martwić się o drugą osobę. Zagrożenie było tak realne, tak pewne, jak szansa znalezienia piasku na plaży. Liao był w niebezpieczeństwie, nieważne, co chciałoby otworzyć Przejścia, a Senpai doskonale o tym wiedział. Przecież duch, niezależnie czy bóg, czy yaoguai, głupieje na możliwość zdobycia większej ilości chi. Ba, niektórzy musieli zostać zniszczeni przez Wielkich Bogów, bo oszaleli i stanowili niemałe zagrożenie. Kot Lamparci, znając te wszystkie historie, poczuł niesamowite strach i rozpacz prowadzące burzę w jego wnętrzu. Dołączyły do nich pustka oraz niepewność. Dlaczego? Czemu nagle zaczął płakać? Sama perspektywa zagrożenia była przytłaczająca? Czy tylko bał się czekających go obowiązków? Życie było takie proste i jasne. Do teraz. Teraz wszystko stało się szare, mroczne, zagmatwane niczym węzeł gordyjski. Aż miał dość. Najzwyczajniej, po ludzku miał dość. Otarł łzy, wypuścił śnieżny strój z rąk i, wbrew woli swoich własnych mięśni, wyprostował się dumnie przed Hynosem. - Zgoda. Nie zawiodę cię - w głosie młodzieńca brzmiała taka szczerość, o którą sam siebie nie potrafiłby nigdy podejrzeć. Tak. Był gotowy na stanie się bogiem. Nekojishi Powrót do początku Właśnie kończyłem pisać ostatni egzamin w tym półroczu. Szło mi całkiem nieźle, w końcu dużo przygotowywałem się na te testy. Wystarczyło jeszcze uzupełnić kartę odpowiedzi i egzaminy mam z głowy. Nie było szans, żebym nie zdał. Rozejrzałem się ostrożnie po klasie. Większa część osób jeszcze pochylała się nad testem, nieliczni odliczali minuty na zegarze, a jedna osoba odważyła się nawet zdrzemnąć. Sala była wypełniona uczniami college'u. Wszyscy ubrali się w oficjalne stroje, pachniało – a raczej śmierdziało, bo okna nie były pootwierane – mieszaniną wód kolońskich i perfumów, powietrze kleiło się jak smoła, co w sumie nie miało prawa zdażyć się na egzaminie uczniów. Ale cóż, nie mi oceniać. Likulau kroczył między ławkami, przyglądając się odpowiedziom innych. Pewnie po egzaminie powie mi, jakie mieli odpowiedzi, bym mógł porównać swoje szanse. Wypracowaliśmy taką taktykę niedługo po tym, jak odesłałem figurkę swojego Tygrysa Stróża do rodzinnej świątyni. W sumie ciekawe, jak się miewa. Od dawna nie mieliśmy ze sobą kontaktu. Na szczęście żaden z egzaminatorów nie widział mojego kociego towarzysza, bo inaczej ten niechybnie zostałby wyrzucony z sali. Choć jak tak na nich patrzę to prędzej udawaliby, że i tak go nie widzą. Cały czas pisali coś w notesach, w ogóle nie przejmując się uczniami, nawet kiedy ci podawali sobie jakieś wskazówki dotyczące testu. Zachowanie istnie godne pochwały. Gratuluję egzaminatorom. Posiedziałem tak jeszcze jakiś czas, obserwując otoczenie, a nawet pisząc wiadomości do Kulau. Komentowaliśmy sensowność tego testu, do momentu aż skończyło mi się miejsce w brudnopisie. Wreszcie egzamin został oficjalnie zakończony i mogłem z dumą wyjść z dusznej sali. Wybrałem się do college'owej kawiarenki, gdzie zazwyczaj mogłem w spokoju porozmawiać ze swoim chło… ze swoim przyjacielem, bo nigdy nie było tam szczególnie dużo ludzi. Zajęliśmy wolny stolik, wyjąłem swój notes i zaczęliśmy naszą rozmowę. Nigdy nie mogłem z nim rozmawiać na głos w miejscach publicznych, ale za to radziliśmy sobie w sposób pisemno-wokalny, co było dość uniwersalnym rozwiązaniem. Inni ludzie nie mogli go przecież zobaczyć, a chłopak piszący indywidualne zdania w zeszycie nie wywołuje takiego zdziwienia jak chłopak mówiący do kogoś na głos. Kogoś, kogo nie widać. Lubiłem w sumie te rozmowy. Miałem kogoś, komu mogłem się zwierzyć z niemal wszystkiego i kto zawsze stałby za mną murem. Dzięki Likulau poznałem nawet kilku tajpejskich bogów i miałem z nimi całkiem przyjazne kontakty. Miałem przyjaciół, których jakoś nigdy nie udało mi się zdobyć, wiodąc życie zwykłego chłopaka z miasta. I to nie tylko bogów, jeden chłopak z klubu tanecznego, Jia-hao, też zaczął ze mną rozmawiać i czasem spotykamy się również poza klubem. Niesamowite, ile się zmieniło od wizyty trzech kotów w moim domu. Nagle kątem oka uchwyciłem znajomą sylwetkę. Zwątpiłem, ale przecież żaden człowiek nie ma długiego ogona. Odwróciłem się w stronę kształtu i momentalnie poczułem, jak mi słabo. Po drugiej stronie kawiarenki, w grupie innych starszych chłopaków, stał nie kto inny jak Kot Lamparci, aka Senpai, we własnej osobie. Ubrany był w węglowo czarną kamizelkę, nałożoną na białą koszulę. Czarne spodnie do kompletu miały podwinięte nogawki i wyrażnie były nieco za duże. Wylakierowane półbuty nosiły ślady podeszw, czyli ktoś je podeptał. Także szyja doczekała się dekoracji w formie krwiście czerwonej muchy. Kot zerkał na mnie spode łba, wyraźnie zdenerwowany. Może czekał na moją reakcję albo bał się Likulau, kto wie? W każdym razie postanowiłem ignorować jego obecność. Wróciłem do rozmowy z panterą, ale, niestety, nie na długo. Duch podszedł do stolika, przy którym siedzieliśmy. Machał ogonem, co, wyczytałem, jest oznaką zdenerwowania u kotów. Uśmiechnął się przyjacielsko, zapewne żeby ukryć zażenowanie. Z twarzy naprawdę nic się nie zmienił. Dalej miał te toksycznie zielone oczy i podobnego koloru guyliner, który pewnie i tak widziałem tylko ja. Dziwnie sterczące uszy, ciemnie włosy zaczesane do tyłu. A przecież minął prawie rok. ”Cześć. Jestem Shi-Mao.” Nawet jego głos był taki sam, choć mniej pewny niż pamiętałem. ”Fajna torba, grałeś w tą grę?” Z braku lepszego wyboru byłem zmuszony wziąć na egzaminy torbę z grafiką gry 'Changed', futrzastą grą, co nie spodobało się zbytnio egzaminatorom. Ale czemu zaczął taki temat? Nie mogłem teraz zbytnio nic zrobić, jakbym wyszedł ludzie mogliby sobie coś pomyśleć. Musiałem więc grać ten teatrzyk. ”Dzięki. Nie, mój komputer by nie dał rady.” Próbowałem się uśmiechnąć jak on, ale pewnie wyglądałem, jakbym zakrztusił się odłamkami szkła. ”Jestem Liao.” ”Liao? Gdzieś słyszałem to imię.” Usiadł z klapnięciem na krzesło i zrobił zamyśloną minę. ”Nie, nie kojarzę,” oznajmił, ”ale miło cię poznać” Byłem zaskoczony. Udawał czy faktycznie mnie nie pamiętał? Minął rok, ma prawo… Nieważne, jak mało mnie wtedy obchodził, poczułem ukłucie smutku w sercu. Niby tylko małą szpileczkę, ale zabolało. I mogło się przerodzić w infekcję. Nie mógł mnie nie pamiętać, musiał udawać. Gdyby tylko nie był taki świetny w udawaniu. I czyje ciało teraz opętał? Nie byłem w stanie rozpoznać, nie wiedziałem, którego ucznia brakuje. Tylko pytanie *po co* ponownie chce się ze mną kontaktować. Naskrobałem do Likulau w notesie, żeby był czujny. Jakiś czas temu dowiedzieliśmy się od bogów, jakie były prawdziwe motywy Kota Lamparciego, by się ze mną zaprzyjaźnić. Musieliśmy być ostrożni. Nie odezwałem się za to do Senpaia, co niespecjalnie go raczej zraziło. ”Postawię ci burgera z kurczakiem, co ty na to?” zaproponował. Od razu jednak odmówiłem. ”Sorry, nie mogę. Mam dzisiaj spotkanie klubu tanecznego.” Pomimo moich starań, Kot Lamparci nie dał się zwieść i kontynuował swoje marne próby umówienia się ze mną. Urocza kicia o błyszczących, bystrych oczach, ale niezwykle denerwująca. Prawie jak uporczywa ćma w środku nocy. Gestykulował żywo, paplając coś o imprezach, domówkach czy spotkaniach w domu. W końcu skapitulowałem. Wrzuciłem notes do torby i wyszedłem z kawiarenki, nawet nie odwracając głowy. (°°) Po powrocie do mieszkania, szybko przebrałem się w wygodniejsze rzeczy, jakiś t-shirt oraz dresy, po czym rozłożyłem się na łóżku. Moja czarna czupryna jak zwykle przypominała krucze gniazdo. Szczególnie teraz, po spacerze. Likulau za to jak zawsze wyglądał idealnie. Lubiłem jego czarną bluzę ze złotymi zdobieniami, krótkie spodnie dopasowane kolorystyką, nakrapiane w ten szczególny sposób futro, które miały tylko pantery mgliste, i… i… Kurka wodna. Czemu Senpai wrócił i co robił w mojej szkole? Nie miał już ciała Shu-Chiego, tym samym posługiwał się innym imieniem, ale nigdy nie słyszałem, by do naszego college'u chodził jakiś Shi-Mao. Pewnie to ktoś ze starszej klasy, ale jeśli Kot Lamparci chce znowu spróbować się do mnie dobrać, po co mu ciało obcego chłopaka? Nijak mu to nie pomoże. Jego rozdział się skończył. Wszystkie miłe słówka, dbanie, chodzenie w szczególnie miejsca, nawet świątynia w Miaoli, wszystko to były kłamstwa. I nigdy mu tego nie zapomnę. Ile bym dał, żeby już nigdy nie ujrzeć jego kociego pyska. Nagle grobową ciszę w pokoju przerwało nieśmiałe pukanie do drzwi. Nie musiałem się domyślać, kto to był. Wystarczyła reakcja Likulau, który zjeżył sierść i odsłonił agresywnie zęby, niczym dzikie koty z głębin dżungli spotykające przeciwnika. Rany, jak bardzo lubiłem jego zwierzęce zachowania. Po namyśle postanowiłem otworzyć. Nawet jeśli specjalnie przyszedł za mną aż tutaj i spróbuje się łasić, zawsze mogę nastraszyć go panterą mglistą. A Tygrysa i tak nie ma, więc nie będzie mógł za dużo kombinować. Tak jak się spodziewałem, za drzwiami stał Kot Lamparci ubrany w swój oficjalny strój. W ręce trzymał paczkę youtiao, zapewne kupioną po drodze. Jego pasiaste, jasne futro było rozwiane od biegu, zupełnie jak włosy, sterczące niczym grzebień u kury. Nie dyszał, nie pocił się, nie machał ogonem, nie odwracał wzroku. Po prostu stał, zwyczajnie, wyprostowany, nie zdradzając ani cienia lęku. Ale też się nie odzywał. Nie uśmiechał, nie cieszył. Na twarzy spoczywało oczekiwanie, jeśli nie obojętność. To zabolało. Bardziej niż zapomnienie, kim jestem. Bardziej niż jego powrót. Może nawet bardziej niż gdy dowiedziałem się, że wcześniej próbował mnie zabić i dlatego za mną chodził. Bo to nie był m''ój'' Kot Lamparci. Ten, którego znałem cały miesiąc. Ten, z którym kąpałem się w gorących źródłach. Ten, który narażał się rodzicom, żeby spędzić ze mną każdą chwilę. I to bolało. Nieważne, jak bardzo starałem się być obojętny. Patrzyłem na tą bezbarwną maskę, a ona patrzyła na mnie. Aż w końcu poczułem silne popchnięcie od tyłu. Wylądowałem na torsie Senpaia, z jakiegoś powodu zamknięty w jego objęciu. Przyciskał mnie ciasno do siebie jak matka żegnająca swojego małego synka na jego pierwszej wycieczce, a ja słuchałem cichego, dziecięcego pochlipywania, jakie rozległo się właśnie w tym momencie. Jakieś słowa przeprosin. Obietnica, że będzie dobrze. Tłumaczenie, że inaczej nie mógł, że to jego natura. Ale więcej tak nie zrobi. Bo się zmienił. Bo dostał od losu drugą szansę i chce ją wykorzystać. Słuchałem tego bełkotu, obejmując go równie ciasno. Miałem ochotę płakać, ale twarz zmieniła się w marmurowy kamień, blada i niezdolna do wyrażania emocji. Chciałem go odrzucić, jednak ręce uporczywie zaciskały się na jego plecach, gładząc czarną tkaninę kamizelki, następnie delikatne, gęste futro na szyi ducha, zatrzymując się dopiero na głowie. Byliśmy razem. Znowu. I tym razem mieliśmy obaj się postarać. Wpuściłem Kota Lamparciego do swojego lokalu, by mógł się rozgościć. Nie był tak pewny siebie jak za pierwszym razem i nie mogłem go za to winić, dałem mu z tego powodu po prostu spokój. Zjadłem bez słowa youtiao, zostawiając trochę dla niego, choć przysięgał, że nie jest głodny. Likulau nie wtrącał się więcej między nas - pewnie stwierdził, że popchnięcie wystarczało - tylko skulił się pod biurkiem, dając nam wolną przestrzeń. Byłem mu wdzięczny. Jedyna osoba, która o mnie faktycznie dbała bardziej niż o siebie. Moja rozmowa z Shu-Chim… z Shi-Mao została przerwana przez dzwonek do drzwi. Spojrzałem na zegar. Była prawie piętnasta, a o tej godzinie, w środku tygodnia, mogła przyjść tylko jedna osoba. Chwyciłem portfel i skoczyłem otworzyć drzwi kurierowi. Formalności szybko zostały wypełnione. Paczka, którą dowieziono, była całkiem niewielka, ozdobiona naklejką "Uwaga! Szkło!". Ciekawe, co mogło być w środku. Ostrożnie otworzyłem karton. Wypełniony był ścinkami gazet i styropianem, na nich położony był list z pismem mojego taty. ‘Drogi Liao,’ brzmiała treść, ‘wiem, że ostatnio masz coraz większe problemy finansowe i trudniej jest Ci utrzymać się w college'u. Sami nie możemy wysłać pieniędzy, bo zbieramy na renowację świątyni, ale mama prosiła, by zwrócić Ci tą figurkę. Masz się do niej modlić o wsparcie i pieniądze, a nawet o powodzenie w poszukiwaniu w pracy. Mam nadzieję, że wyjdziesz na prostą. Z pozdrowieniami, Twój kochający tata.’ Zadrżały mi ręce, bowiem wiedziałem już, co znajduje się w środku. Zanurzyłem dłonie w tafli papieru, a to, co wyciągnąłem, idealnie wpasowywało się w moje wymysły. Oto figurka tygrysa przypominającego bardziej ziemniaka niż żywe stworzenie, ozdobiona naszyjnikiem ze złotymi monetami, z twarzą zwierzęcia wykrzywioną w komicznym grymasie. Błyszczała dumnie, wyraźnie niedawno odmalowana i wypolerowana, zapewnie, żeby zrobić na mnie jak największe wrażenie. Porcelanę zabezpieczono nawet dodatkową warstwą lakieru, by była odporniejsza na czynniki zewnętrzne. Gdyby nie szrama na tułowiu sztucznego kota, pomyślałbym, że to zupełnie nowa statuetka. Ostrożnie, niemalże z namaszczeniem, postawiłem figurkę na półce z książkami, gdzie zawsze przebywała ilekroć była u mnie. Odsunąłem się o krok, jednak w pokoju panowała głucha cisza. Nic się nie działo. Zaniepokojony spojrzałem po kotach, ale oni też wydawali się zdenerwowani. Nie wytrzymując, po prostu się odezwałem. “Tygrysie? Jesteś tam?” Musieliśmy jeszcze chwilę zaczekać, zanim przed statuetką zmaterializował się wielki, dwumetrowy tygrys o ludzkiej postawie i umięśnionej klacie. Nosił swoją niebieską kamizelkę ze złotymi zdobieniami. Białe spodnie jak zwykle wisiały na nim luźnio, choć był całkiem sporych gabarytów. Pamiętam, jak mówił, że nie może zmienić wyglądu. Ale kiedyś też mówili, że mogą za to zmienić ubrania. Ciekawe, czy kiedykolwiek z tego korzystają. Tygrys milczał. Zdawał się być nieco przybity koniecznością powrotu do Tajpej, ale nie dziwiłem mu się. Polubił rodzinną świątynię i mieszkające tam inne tygrysy stróże, a teraz został zmuszony wyjechać na bogini Mazu wie jak długo i nie mógł nawet zaprotestować. Cóż, los stróża, zdaje się. W pokoju zasiano makiem na solidne kilka minut. Wystkie trzy wielkie koty obserwowały siebie nawzajem, w powietrzu wisiało napięcie. Przypomniałem sobie dzień, w którym spotkałem je po raz pierwszy. Rywalizowali o moją pomoc, o nocowanie w moim mieszkaniu, a nawet o miejsce w łóżku. Zrobiło mi się żal tamtych dni. Teraz nie wiedzieli, co ze sobą zrobić. Mieszkali pod jednym dachem przez cały miesiąc, potem rozeszli się na okrągły rok, a teraz znowu tu są, wszyscy razem, w tych czterech ścianach i nie mieli pojęcia, jak zareagować. Na szczęście Kot Lamparci postanowił przełamać lody. “No, to chyba wróciliśmy do punktu wyjścia, co?” odezwał się nonszalanckim głosem. “Na to wygląda…” Tygrys nie był taki pewny całokształtu sytuacji. “Tylko pytanie, czego tym razem chcesz od Liao? Zdaje się, że nie masz już tu czego szukać!” “Co? Serio?” Shi-Mao zrobił zaskoczoną minę, ale było jasne, że gra. “Nie mam prawa odwiedzić swojego chłopaka po roku niewidzenia się z nim?” “S-Senpai! Nie jesteś moim chłopakiem!” zareagowałem. Niby byłem poirytowany, ale w głębi duszy cieszyłem się, że jednak jakby nic się nie zmieniło, że jednak to te same koty, które gościłem przez okrągły miesiąc rok temu. Poczułem się swojsko, moi przyjaciele wrócili do mnie. “Łaaa! Liao, jak możesz tak mówić?” Senpai załamał głos, jakby było mu jakkolwiek przykro. Tak, uważaj, bo uwierzę. “Liao to mój chłopak,” wtrącił się Likulau. Momentalnie mnie zamurowało. Miesiącami powstrzymywałem się od nazywania go w ten sposób, a on rzuca tym prosto z mostu! I to przy pozostałych dwóch wielkich kotach… Tygrys udał, że tego nie słyszał, jednak Shi-Mao od razu wszczął kłótnię. Nie chciał oddać zaszczytu nazywania się moim chłopakiem i pomimo mocy Pantery Mglistej próbował go przemóc. W końcu do akcji wkroczył również Tygrys, niemal wykrzykując, że jeśli któryś z nich chce ze mną chodzić, musi wpierw uzgodnić to z nim. Wywołało to jednak efekt odwrotny do zamierzonego. Zacząłem się śmiać. Serdecznie, szczerze, z miłym, ciepłym uczuciem w sercu. Moje koty były znowu ze mną i tym razem wszystko miało być dobrze. Pokémonowa rodzinka Trening powoli dobiegał końca, ale maluchy już nie miały sił ani chęci, by kontynuować. Położyły się płasko na ziemi, oddychając głęboko, całe spocone i posiniaczone. Dzisiejsze ćwiczenia nie należały do najgorszych, jednak po całej godzinie zdecydowanie potrafiły wykończyć. Ojciec trójki, a jednocześnie ich trener, świetnie o tym wiedział, więc dał im spokojnie wypocząć. "Elysian, dobrze ci poszło, ale popracuj nad celnością. Mirus, za bardzo poniosły tobą emocje, panuj nad tym. Rawlin..." Elektryczny kot pokręcił z dezaprobatą głową. "Musisz potrenować z mamą. Za wolno reagujesz. Ale po twoich ruchach wiem, że spokojnie dałbyś radę odbić wszystkie piłki." Uśmiechnął się do małego Riolu. "Tak, jasne. Ciekawe, jak jesteś w stanie to poznać." Mały był wyraźnie zniesmaczony swoją porażką. Nic dziwnego, odbił najmniej piłek. "Bo to było widać!" zawołał Mirus, miniaturka taty. "Wszystkie trafiłbyś bez problemu!" "Ty się nie odzywaj!" warknął Rawlin. Nie miał humoru znosić wesołość swojego brata. Wyjątkowo źle przeżywał przegraną, toteż dorosły Zeraora postanowił zostawić go w spokoju. Alastar spojrzał w niebo, gdzie Pidgeye fruwały sobie stadkami, kąpiąc się w późnowiosennym słońcu, ciepłym i świecącym jasno nad głowami Pokémonów. Gdzieś w lesie, nad umówionym strumieniem, jego ukochana szykuje przyjęcie-niespodziankę dla dzieciaków, zapewne przy okazji odpoczywając. Jego najdroższe serce. Co tu gadać, cała rodzina, którą szczęśliwie udało mu się założyć, była dla niego bezcenna. Delikatny powiew, od którego zaszeleściły drzewa, wyrwał go z transu. Wyjątkowo wysoka w tym roku trawa kołysała się delikatnie, wyciszając umysły młodych wojowników. Pieśń wiatru Lugii była grana przez wszelakie rośliny tutejszych gór, którym wtórowały śpiewające Pokémony. Do nosa wdzierał się przyjemny zapach rozkwitającej puszczy, pełen świeżych liści, różnorakich kwiatów, a nawet niedawno ścietych ziół dziko rosnących na zboczach. Harmonia natury, niezakłócona przez rodzaj ludzki. Jednak dzieciaki nigdy nie potrafią zbyt długo usiedzieć w miejscu, zatem i trojaki wkrótce zaczęły się ganiać po łące, śmiejąc się w niebogłosy, a ich wesoły śmiech wymazywał wszelkie smutki i troski tego niemiłosiernego świata. To były dzieci, nie zaznały bólu, nie poznały zła, były niewinne zupełnie jak małe, kolorowe aniołki. Ale czas upływa, bezustannie, nieubłaganie, i kiedyś ta niewinność się skończy. O czym Alastar doskonale wiedział, dlatego musiał jak najlepiej przygotować na to swoje dzieci. Miało to w końcu nadejść. "Dobra, koniec zabawy!" oznajmił, klaszcząc w wielkie, ofutrzone łapy. "Pora na kolejny trening!" "Co? Ale dopiero co jeden mieliśmy!" Miny maluchów jawnie zdradzały zdziwienie i oburzenie. Elysian nawet nadymał swoje pulchne policzki. "Kto ostatni u mamy sprząta dzisiaj po obiedzie!" zawołał Zeraora wesoło, już startując do biegu. Oczywiście poczekał na młodziaków. Dzieciaki szybko podłapały pomysł i same zaczęły pędzić w stronę ulubionego miejsca ich mamy. Kochały ze sobą rywalizować na różne sposoby, co nie tylko zacieśniało ich więci, ale również rozwijało umiejętności. Sprintowały przed siebie, próbując się nawzajem wyprzedzić. Adrenalina sięgnęła szczytu, gdy cała trójka poczęła skakać po drzewach niczym wytrawni ninja. Najstarszy Mirus, zgodnie z nawykiem nabytym od ojca, skakał wyłącznie po najgrubszych konarach, od których spokojnie mógł się wybić przez wbijanie w nie swoich pazurów. Rawlin spokojnie za nim nadążał. Właściwie był z rodzeństwa najszybszy, jednak nigdy się tym jakoś nie chwalił. Nie uważał tego za talent, a tym bardziej za coś użytecznego. Może co najwyżej przy unikach. Za to Elysian koniecznie potrzebował pomocy taty. Nie miał wystarczająco dużo siły, żeby odbijać się od drzewa do drzewa, przez co Alastar musiał go wypychać, ale tak poza tym młody Riolu sobie radził. Błyskawicznie dotarli do mamy, dojrzałej, uroczej samicy Lucario przystrojonej w gęsty, wielokwiatowy wianek. Dekoracja dla niej charakterystyczna. Neisha skończyła już szykować obiad dla swoich urwiszonów i uśmiechnięta machała im na przywitanie. Dzisiaj wyjątkowo przygotowana była sałatka z owoców, z dodatkami korzonków polana nektarem kwiatowym. Prawdziwy rarytas. "Dzisiaj jakieś święto, że takie pyszności?" spytał podejrzliwie Mirus. Alastar popatrzył na Neishę zmnacząco, a potem sgodnie wykrzyknęli: "Wszystkiego najlepszego!" Wybrzmiało to również z krzaków, skąd wyskoczyli zaprzyjaźniony Pikipek, bliski rodzinie Incineroar oraz mała Fennekinka. Śmiechu i radości nie było końca. Dzieciaki skakały dookoła uradowane, bo kompletnie zapomniały, że mają dzisiaj urodziny, tak przejęły się treningiem. Prezenty podobały się jubilatom, jedzenie, przyniesione również przez gości, było palce lizać, zabawy wymyślone przez dorosłych nie miały końca. Uczestniczyły nawet Pokémony z lasu, a ognisty kocur przygrywał wesołą muzyczkę. Wreszcie przyjęcie dobiegło końca i należało kłaść się spać. Rodzina schowała się w swojej kryjówce, gdzie było przytulnie, ciepło i dla każdego było zrobione łóżko. Elysian obserwował swoimi niebieskimi ślepiami, jak rodzice usypiali jego rodzeństwo. Zazwyczaj chodził kimać wraz ze swoim bliźniaczym bratem, ale tym razem tata poprosił go, by posiedział jeszcze trochę. Usiedli w trójkę, żeby pogadać. "Elysian" zaczęła Neisha "wiesz, że Rawlin ma problemy z refleksem?" "Tak. A ja nie potrafię szybko biegać" odpowiedział spokojnie Riolu. "Właśnie" kontynuowała samica. "Zależałoby nam z tatą, byście sobie nawzajem pomogli. Mirus też weźmie w tym udział, ale od dzisiaj zacznie prywatnie trenować z waszym ojcem, więc nie będzie miał tyle czasu. Dlatego liczymy na ciebie, rozumiesz?" Mały skinął potwierdzająco głową. "A też będziemy mieli z Rawlinem treningi?" zapytał dociekliwie. "Tak, ale będę musiała was odpowiednio podzielić. Rawlin ma silną aurę, więc będzie się uczyć korzystania z niej." "Co?!" Elysian niemal wykrzyknął z zaskoczenia. Poczuł się zazdrosny o zdolności brata. Przecież byli bliźniakami! Chociaż w sumie to młody Ellie odziedziczył częściowo cechy po ojcu... "Za to ty nauczysz się sztuk walki bronią" pocieszył go Alastar. "Mama wysłała już wiadomość do swojego przyjaciela, który ma w tym doświadczenie. Świetna wizja, co nie?" Neisha puknęła Zeraorę w tył głowy. Nie pochwalała gierek słownych swojego partnera, szczególnie gdy prawie nikt nie wiedział, o co chodzi. Riolu dołączył do swoich śpiących braci, podczas gdy rodzice trójki wyjątkowych i kochanych dzieci spędzili jeszcze kilka minut na prywatnej rozmowie. Czy poproszenie Zoroarka o trenowanie zupełnie innego Pokémona było dobrym pomysłem? To się miało dopiero okazać. Nekojishi Tropem lisa Wakfu Strata i nadzieja Terkot wózka rozbrzmiewał echem wśród wysokich, nagich gór. Mała karawana, złożona z Iopki, dwóch Ecaflipów, wiecznie obrażonego Enutrofa oraz zaborczego Sacriera, gramoliła się górską ścieżynką do miasta, w którym niedługo mieli występować. Wszyscy z wyjątkiem Iopki, która została wynajęta tylko do ciągnięcia wózka z rekwizytami. Niska jak na swoją rasę, marchewkowowłosa dziewczyna od jakiegoś czasu zapisywała się na różne wyprawy, by zarobić nieco rubli do sakwy. A dokąd pójdzie nie robiło jej wielkiej różnicy, bo mogła iść gdziekolwiek. Tak więc ciągnęła drewniany wózek, słuchając szczebotania dwóch Ecaflipów, zadowolonych ze spaceru. Zdaje się, że rozmawiały o przyszłym występie, jak wspaniale będzie pokazać się w nowych barwnych strojach z motywem bambusowych kart, które kupiły dwa miasta temu. Nuda. Oaklyn chętnie porozmawiałaby z przystojnym Sacrierem, ale nie było sposóbu wyprzedzić pozostałej trójki na wąskiej ścieżce z wózkiem kołyszącym się za plecami. Tak więc tkwiła tutaj, za podekscytowanymi Ecaflipami, zmuszona słuchać historyjek o motylkowych spinkach i przewiewnych sukienkach. To już działało Iopce na nerwy, ale milczała, obserwując ukratkiem przywódcę grupy. Włosy spiął w kitkę jak zawsze, bardzo napuszoną i nierówną. Sterczącą. Klaty nie zasłaniał, ale nosił krótką kamizelkę bez zapięcia, schludną i czystą. Oaklyn z żalem pomyślała o swoim poniszczonym ubraniu, ciemnej bluzce z iopskim krzyżem wyszytym samoręcznie na klatce piersiowej oraz postrzępionych rybaczkach z pełnym asernałem dziurawych kieszeni. Sacrier miał również coś, na co Iopka nie miała pieniędzy: buty. Skórzane sandały z czarnym wzorem na paskach. Dziewczyna z obecnej pozycji ich nie widziała, ale dobrze pamiętała, jak wyglądają. Planowała kupić sobie takie same, gdy tylko nazbierze dosyć pieniędzy. I ze skóry gobbala, by były wygodne i wytrzymałe. Pójdzie w nich do jakiegoś zamożnego pana, żeby zostać tam stałym tragażem, a potem nazbiera tyle pieniędzy, że znajdzie starego Iopa, który nauczyłby ją sztuki walki. Nigdy jej nie dano tej szansy kiedy mieszkała w sierocińcu. Teraz to nadrobi. Gdy tak myślała nad swoją przyszłością, wysoko ponad głowami podróżników rozległ się nieprzyjemny ryk. I niestety, nie był to ryk dzikiego zwierzęcia, choć grupa o tym święcie marzyła. Wprost na nich pędziła lawina żółto-pomarańczowych skał, zwiastująca sromotny koniec. Sacrier zarządził ewakuację i cała ekipa rzuciła się do ucieczki. Przebierali nogami, aż zabrakło im tchu, a wcale nie opuścili strefy zagrożenia. Zatrzymali się na rozszerzeniu półki skalnej, odcięci od zbawiennej ścieżki zerwanym mostem, którego liny tak zwyczajnie nie przetrwały upływającego czasu. Cała góra drżała w posadach od sprintu spadających skał, potrząsając równie mocno ciałami nieszczęsnych podróżników. Gdyby tylko mogli znaleźć jakieś schronienie przed kamienną lawiną. Oaklyn je dojrzała. Pęknięcie szerokie na osobę, zdolne pomieścić całą ekipę. Chwyciła najbliżej stojącego towarzysza, chyba był to akurat Sacrier, a do reszty zawołała, by biegli za nią. Ale, na boga Iopa, nic nie słyszeli przez nieustanny huk. Dziewczyna nie miała czasu łapać każdego z nich po kolei, więc tylko z Sacrierem przecisnęła się jak nagłębiej w pęknięcie. Nie minęła sekunda, a wyjście za nimi zniknęło pod lawiną kamieni i głazów. Ogłuszający hałas trząsł ciałami uciekinierów, wściekły, że tych dwóch duszyczek nie zdoła porwać. Trzęsienie było tak nieznośne, że Oaklyn osunęła się w cichą, spokojną ciemność. Obudził ją obcy głos. Brzmiał ochryple, choć dziwnie młodo i był tuż nad nią. I był tak przyjemnie cichy w porównaniu do huku lawiny, który jeszcze przed chwilą słyszała. Moment. To nie jest głos Agela, pomyślała do siebie. Stoi nad nią ktoś obcy, niekoniecznie o dobrych zamiarach. Poderwała się do góry jak zwierzę obudzone w klatce i głową uderzyła o coś twardego. Sadida, klęczący koło niej, zatoczył się do tyłu, trzymając za czoło. To jego musiała uderzyć. Rozejrzała się dookoła, choć obraz przed oczami był jeszcze zamazany, a na dodatek momentalnie zrobiło się ciemno. – Gdzie Agel? - spytała agresywnie i trochę zbyt pochopnie, bo głowa od razu odezwała się milionem wbijanych gwoździ. – Tu jestem, Oaklyn - głos dobiegał zza Sadidy. Agel brzmiał na zdrowego, chociaż wydawał się słaby. A może to wina huku? Obcy Sadida pomógł Iopce wstać, chociaż wewnątrz czachy stado kopytnych urządzało wielkie wyścigi. Dziewczyna chwyciła się za głowę. Zazwyczaj nie przejmowała się takimi urazami, ale ten jak na razie nie pozwalał normalnie funkcjonować. Dosłyszała, że obok niej ktoś mówi. – Co? - powiedziała, nieco za bardzo przeciągając ten wyraz. – Mówię, że ledwo wyciągnęliśmy cię ze szczeliny - powtórzył cierpliwie Sadida, tonem, jakby tłumaczył coś małemu dziecku. - Twój znajomy powiedział, że uratowałaś mu życie. Dość typowe na Iopa, ale brawo. Zza mężczyzny odezwał się oburzony głos Sacriera, że facet powinien lepiej traktować bohaterkę, ale człowiek roślin tylko machnął ręką. – Jestem Javier - przedstawił się - i mieszkam tu niedaleko. Chcę was tam zabrać. Mój przyjaciel was opatrzy i poda zioła. Jesteś w stanie chodzić? Oaklyn niepewnie podniosła się na nogi. Agel wyglądał na całkowicie zdrowego, nie miał żadnych obrażeń, ale za to był przybity. Iopka mogła łatwo stwierdzić, że towarzysz podróży jest smętny jak ryba w wysychającym bajorze. Czyli pozostali zostali jednak zmieloną pożywką dla padlinożerców. Nikt inny nie ocalał. Trójka ruszyła wąskim traktem w dół zbocza, chyba do wąwozu daleko pod nimi. Podróżnicy milczeli, opłakując swoich towarzyszy, a Javier nie pisnął słowem zapewne z szacunku dla żałoby. Po powolnym, dwugodzinnym spacerze dotarli do szklanej kopuły z jednym wejściem w formie starych, drewnianych drzwi, szyby pokryte farbą maskującą. Budynek był tak strasznie nie na miejscu wśród pustych skał górskich, opuszczonych przez cywilizację setki lat temu, że Oak była gotowa uwierzyć w halucynacje. Ale nie, kopuła była prawdziwa i upewniło ją o tym nieznośne skrzypienie starych zawiasów. Sadida wprowadził gości do obszernego środka, w którym zamiast normalnych pokoi mieszkalnych jak kuchnia czy sypialnia albo labolatorium naukowca znajdował się olbrzymi ogród, wypełniony drzewami dawno nie widzianych rodzajów, kwiatami nieznanych odmian oraz pełnym arsenałem dawno teoretycznie wymarłych zwierząt. Pod Iopką ugięły się kolana. To nie był dom Sadidy. Po prostu nie mógł być. Żaden Sadida, a nawet więcej, nikt o zdrowych zmysłach nie mieszkałby w ukrytym pod olbrzymią kopułą ogrodzie. W kontraście do martwych, czerwonawych gór tu wszędzie tliło się życie, zieleń omamiała niezwykłą gamą odcieni, ruch odbywał się właściwie w każdym możliwym miejscu, nawet liście drgały, poruszane wiatrem, skrzek i nawoływania nie miały końca. Kto mieszkał w takim ogrodzie, musiał mieć niezłe kuku na muniu. To dziewczyna łatwo zrozumiała. Zgrzytem w tym cudownym ogrodzie był o dziwo Sadida, ze swoją lekko zwiędłą zieloną głową, umięśnioną sylwetką, skórze barwy złocistego drewna i w samych szarych szortach. Wyglądał dziwnie nienaturalnie w tym starożytnym parku, a przecież tak normalnie. Może po prostu lud Sadida nie powinien przebywać wśród olbrzymich iglastych drzew i rozłożystych kolorowych krzaków. To nie był ich las. Ich las przypominał dżunglę, a nie puszczę z czasów mahomutów★. Javier odwrócił się na pięcie i wyjaśnił zasady panujące w ogrodzie tak gładko, że musiała to być formułka wyuczona od najmłodszych lat. Mówił o zakazie dotykania zwierząt, zrywana, rozdeptywania i łamania roślin, wchodzenia do nor oraz dziupli i mnóstwo innych reguł rodem z parku narodowego. Potem momentalnie się zarumienił. – Przepraszam - wymamrotał. - To z przyzwyczajenia. Oaklyn się uśmiechnęła. Nawet ją bawił ten nierozgarnięty, poczciwy Sadida. Poczuła na ramieniu dłoń Agela i usiadła razem z nim by poczekać na domniemanego przyjaciela kapustogłowego. W tym czasie opalony chłopak przyniósł smaczną zupę jarzynową, zaczął opowiadać o życiu tutaj, o swoim przyjacielu w dziwnej czapce i opiekunie Osamodasie, o tutejszej kulturze oraz o swojej przeszłości, aż Iopka wyłapała pewien intrygujący szczegół. – Jesteś sierotą? - zapytała szybko, choć dokładnie słyszała, że rodzice Sadidy zginęli w wypadku. – Tak. I od małego wychowywałem się tutaj. Saturan mnie znalazł i przygarnął. – To miałeś więcej szczęścia niż ja… Mi trafił się sierociniec. Oaklyn poczuła przygnębienie. Jej rodzice po prostu zniknęli, zostawiając ją w sierocincu, w którym nie znalazła rodziny zastępczej, a mężczyzna siedzący przed nią stracił rodziców w wypadku i trafił do tak cudownego miejsca. Jednak jedno spojrzenie na Sadidę wystarczyło, by żal zniknął. Patrzył na nią oczami swego, oczami brata, bliźniaka, któremu trafił się nieco lepszy los, ale wewnątrz pozostawali równi. Oboje byli sierotami, wychowanymi bez przyjaciół, w izolacji od innych dzieci. Czym mogli się różnić? Wykształceniem? Iopy na ogół są niewyuczone. Życiem? Nie mieli na to wpływu. Pochodzeniem? On sam pewnie nie był pewny, czy pochodzi z Królestwa Sadidy. Mijały dni, podczas których ocaleńcy dochodzili do siebie, poznawali ekosystem ogrodu, a Oaklyn i Javier znajdowali coraz więcej wspólnego języka. Teraz faktycznie byli jak rodzeństwo, długo zaginione, ale jednak spokrewnione. I Iopka była pewna, że nie raz wróci do tego pogodnego, nieco zwiędłego Sadidy. Evil Fanfic Nie każdy ma żyłkę do kontaktów z innymi. Szczególnie, gdy jest się jadowitym wężem z zaburzeniami lękowymi, który szybciej dogada się z jackalopem aniżeli drugą osobą. Ale Huey'emu chyba to nie przeszkadzało, skoro po raz trzeci w tygodniu postanowił odwiedzić grzechotnika Corna w jego własnym domu, nie racząc nawet zapukać. – Hej, Corn! Słyszałeś o nowych dzieciach przyjeżdżających do Hatfield i McCoy? Nie byłoby takiego rozgłosu, ale podobno jedno z nich jest szamanem! Chociaż jakby się zastanowić, ludzie nie mogą mieć takich mocy. Przecież to dla nich nienaturalne. Może tamta osoba jest duchem? Wyobrażasz sobie? Mielibyśmy nowego kumpla w okolicy! Corn unikał kontaktu wzrokowego z nachalnym i rozgadanym kojotem. Udawał też, że go ignoruje, choć tak naprawdę całkiem przyjemnie słuchało się tych bezsensownych wywodów. Na początku Quetzalcoatl, jak brzmiało prawdziwe imię węża, bał się tych wizyt, potem tylko go irytowały, ale ostatecznie okazały się miłym odstępstwem od monotoniczności życia w odosobnieniu. Tym bardziej, że Huey więcej nie zabierał go do siebie na zupę. Corn dalej nie rozumiał zupy. – Ichi mówi, że za dwa dni będzie noc spadających gwiazd. Pytałem wszystkich, czy mogę z nimi posiedzieć podczas oglądania, ale z jakiegoś powodu nikt nie chce ze mną iść. Może ty mógłbyś się ze mną wybrać? No pięknie, pytanie, na które trzeba odpowiedzieć. Rzadko się one zdarzały, ale jak już były, to Huehuecoyotl zawsze domagał się odpowiedzi. Coś trzeba wydukać. – Noc spadających gwiazd ma szczególne znaczenie dla zakochanych – zaczął ostrożną wypowiedź. – Inni oglądają albo sami, albo w grupach przyjaciół. Nic ci się nie stanie, jak będziesz oglądać sam. – Ale Coooorn! Wszyscy będą mieli jakieś towarzystwo, tylko ja zostałem sam. Serio nie możesz ze mną pójść i oglądać? Moglibyśmy znaleźć jakieś odizolowane miejsce, żebyś nie musiał z nikim rozmawiać. Ta propozycja szczerze zaskoczyła grzechotnika. Odważył się spojrzeć na swojego wproszonego gościa, by upewnić się, czy to nie żart. Jednak twarz Hueya pozostawała całkiem poważna... O ile można mieć poważną twarz z oczami szczeniaka i miną wyraźnie mówiącą o problemach w zrozumieniu świata. Uroczy jest, pomyślał do siebie Quetzalcoatl. I próbuje dostosować się do mnie, żebym chciał z nim pójść. Ciekawe, czemu nikt inny się nie zgodził. – No... No dobra. Ten jeden raz mogę chyba iść... Ale, proszę, żadnych rozmów z innymi. Wiesz, że się tego boję... – No pewnie! – Huey rozpromienił się niczym poranne słońce po nocnej burzy. – Znam jedno odizolowane miejsce, gdzie na pewno nikogo nie będzie! I specjalnie je przyszykuję, żeby było tam dla ciebie wygodnie. Widzimy się pojutrze, pa! Kojot już znikał przez drzwi, cały uradowany, aż prawie kicał podczas biegu. Uzdrowiciel nie zdąrzył nawet zareagować. Westchnął tylko do siebie, zastanawiając się, czemu przystał na tą głupią i dziwną propozycję, potem wrócił do szykowania kukurydzy na kolację. Musiał się mentalnie przygotować na nadchodzącą noc. A same myśli o niej go przerażały, aż wszystkie grzechotki na jego ciele dźwięczały ponurym buczeniem. . Te dwa ciężkie dni minęły niespodziewanie szybko, aż nadeszła zapowiadana noc spadających gwiazd. Corn nałożył na siebie płaszcz, żeby nie omdleć z zimna podczas oglądania, i cierpliwie poczekał na kojota. Huey zjawił się niezwykle szybko, jak zawsze rozweselony, pełny energii oraz dziś wyjątkowo ubrany w bardziej oficjalne ubranie. Ten widok był zaskoczeniem dla węża, jednak postanowił przemilczeć sprawę. Ruszyli jeszcze gdy słońce ostatnimi promykami żegnało dzień. Podobno droga do obiecanego odizolowanego miejsca nie była zbyt bezpieczna, więc chodzenie po ciemku zupełnie odpadało. Podczas powrotu miało być łatwiej. Dwójka znajomych wyglądała jak para pielgrzymów przemierzających zarośnietą ścieżkę w celu dotarcia do opuszczonej świątyni, gdzie niegdyś ludzie wysławiali Pajęczą Mamę. Zatrzymali się dopiero pod stertą wielkich kamieni, które Corn bał się przejść. Huey musiał go trzymać za rękę, żeby pokonali przeszkodę, a dodatkowo na samym końcu Quetzalcoatl był gotowy zwiać, bo kilka głazów osunęło się pod jego ogonem. To zdecydowanie nie była łatwa trasa. Ostatecznie duchom udało się dotrzeć do celu. Faktycznie miejsce było odizolowane, a widoczność nieba dodatkowo była tu świetna, bowiem wspięli się na płaski szczyt jednej z wyższych skał, które były tu skumulowanie niczym w kamiennym lesie. Na miejscu był już gruby koc, świetnie izolujący od zimna skały, przyszykowane jedzenie – w tym kukurydza, kilka zakrytych od góry lamp stanowiących źródło ciepła oraz niemały stos poduszek, na których można było się uwalić. Co właśnie czynił Huey. Wsadził się między dwie mniejsze poduchy, opierając się plecami o jedną większą. Quetzalcoatl trzęsącymi rękami zrobił własne gniazdko, na którym zwinął się w kulę. Z tego punktu widzieli praktycznie całe niebo, upstrzone gwiazdami, z księżycem w kształcie sierpa. Spadających gwiazd jeszcze nie było, więc zajęli się jakąś nieznaczącą rozmową, by umilić sobie czas. A przynajmniej nie miała ona sensu, dopóki nie zeszli na bardziej osobiste tematy. – Tak w sumie to czemu się tak boisz towarzystwa? Jak jesteśmy sami to jest w porządku, ale jak dojdzie ktoś jeszcze to nagle się cykasz i cały trzęsiesz. Corn poczuł się niezręcznie na to pytanie, właściwie gorzej niż zazwyczaj. Ale to może być jedyna okazja, by komuś cokolwiek wyjaśnić. – Tak naprawdę... Nie wiem. Po prostu się boję. Ale nie umiem z tym walczyć. To jak... Mieć złamaną nogę i powstrzymywać ból. W pewnym momencie boli za bardzo i po prostu się poddajesz. Niektórzy wytrzymują dłużej, a niektórzy tylko kilka chwil. A niektórych boli cały czas, a gdy próbują wstać, mogą się tylko przewrócić, bo nie dają rady. I powiedzenie mi "Uspokój się, przecież tu są tylko trzy osoby" jest jak powiedzenie komuś ze złamaną nogą "Nie przesadzaj, pochodzisz trochę i przestanie boleć". – A jest tylko gorzej. – Dokładnie. Rozumiesz, co mam na myśli? Huehuecoyotl przez chwilę milczał. – Tak. Chyba tak. Ale w sumie na złamaną nogę radzi się ćwiczenia, żeby szybciej się zrosła. – Ale to nie chodzenie ani bieganie, tylko powolne ćwiczenia. – No w sumie. Chociaż udawał lekko zagubionego, zrozumiał doskonale. Mógł sobie wyobrazić, jak to jest mieć złamaną nogę i usłyszeć "Pobiegaj, to przestanie boleć". I jeśli dla Corna tak samo brzmi "Choć do nas, to przestaniesz się bać" to zdecydowanie nie jest to miłe uczucie. Jego rozmyślania przerwał nagły chwyt węża. Znak, że rozpoczął się deszcz spadających gwiazd. Widok był nieziemski. Miliony spadających gwiazd przypominały magiczne zaklęcia, rzucane dla spełnienia marzeń. Niebo okryły białe smugi, błyszczące niczym świeży śnieg na słońcu. Nagle zrobiło się jakby jaśniej, choć wcale jaśniej nie było. Mężczyźni leżeli w zachwycie i milczeniu, oglądając biały deszcz. I obaj znajdowali w tym przyjemność, mimo że zazwyczaj nie mogli jakoś się zgadać. Gdy wszystkie gwiazdy spadły, a wokół zrobiło się pomimo lamp nieprzyjemnie zimno, znajomi wybrali się z powrotem do domów. Droga powrotna faktycznie była łatwiejsza, skoro już ją poznali, ale Quetzalcoatl trząsł się przez cały czas niczym nakręcana sztuczna szczęka. I do tego głośno grzechotał, jak na grzechotnika przystało. Tak jak przez większość czasu Huey uważał to za przesadę i po prostu ignorował, gdy tylko usłyszał łamanie gałęzi sam zląkł się nie na żarty. Corn schował się za towarzyszem, zwijając się w kłębek oraz machając grzechotką na ogonie na prawo i lewo. Coś żywego siedziało w zaroślach, być może niebezpiecznego, a oni nie mogli nawet szybko uciekać w tej ciemnicy. Znaczy, nie dotyczyło to bojaźliwego uzdrowiciela, który mógł po prostu wzbić się w górę i poszybować z wiatrem. Z buszu wyszedł człowiek... Nie, duch. Miał długi ogon i zwierzęce uszy. Gdy wszedł w światło księżyca, w oczy Hueyemu rzuciły się cętki na całym ciele oraz ciemna plama na bluzce... I jeszcze ciemniejszy środek. Duch Hatfield wciągnął powietrze. Krew. Metaliczny zapach świeżej krwi, wymieszany ze smrodem starej, zgniłej. Otwarta rana, być może nawet tygodniowa, nieopatrzona. Do tego zapach ropy i więcej gnilnego smrodu, świadczące o infekcji. Rana bardzo poważna. A jednak obcy przed nimi stał prosto, nie zdradzając oznak bólu. Odwracał zraniony bok, by go ukryć, jakby nieświadomy powagi sytuacji. Przez kilka chwil jedynym dźwiękiem w powietrzu było grzechotanie Corna. Nikt się nie odzywał, żaden z nich nie drgnął. Aż wreszcie Huey nabrał w sobie odwagi i spróbował. – Jesteś ranny. Potrzebujesz pomocy. – Nie – odpowiedź obcego była stanowcza i zupełnie ostateczna. – Jest w porządku. Nic mi nie jest, poradzę sobie. – Ale masz dziurę w brzuchu! Zainfekowaną! Idziemy! Bez czekania na zdanie jaguara pociągnął go za rękę aż do domu Quetzalcoatla. Kot szarpał się tylko na początku. Potem zrozumiał, że nie ma wyjścia, musi się zgodzić. – Ee... Jestem Sinaa – przedstawił się niepewnie. – Ja jestem Huey, miło cię poznać. A to mój przyjaciel Quetzalcoatl, ale wszyscy mówią na niego Corn. Jest naszym uzdrowicielem, będzie umiał ci pomóc. Sinaa z powątpiewaniem spojrzał na trzęsącego się grzechotnika, który trzymał się w stosownej odległości. Jeśli ten cykor ma mu pomóc, to już chyba woli powłóczyć się nieco dalej i ostatecznie zdechnąć z infekcji, aniżeli tu i teraz przez ugryzienie węża. Nie odważył się jednak zaoponować. W końcu dotarli do małej lepianki z kamieni, z kilkoma oknami i małym kominem. Huey otworzył bez zastanowienia drzwi i wprosił się do środka. Jaguar od razu ocenił, że nie miał dobrych manier. Na stole w mgnieniu oka pojawiły się miseczki z maściami, naturalne bandaże, jakieś lecznicze zioła i gotowe napary. Wyglądało to jak typowy szamański sprzęt do leczenia, ale przygotowany ze znacznie mniejszą starannością. Miski to był zwykły sprzęt kuchenny, a nie naczynie szamana, napary wlano do zużytych butelek po alkoholu, prawdopodobnie z bezpiecznego źródła, a bandaże owinięto byle jak wokół okorowanych patyków. Nawet ten pseudo-uzdrowiciel nie był porządnie ubrany, miał na sobie tylko coś w rodzaju koszuli z liści. Sinaa nie ufał temu towarzystwu, przynajmniej dopóki Corn nie dotknął jego rany jedną z mazi. Palący ból momentalnie zniknął pod wpływem przyjemnego ukłucia lodu. Jeden z płynów spienił intensywnie ranę. Następnie rana została oczyszczona ze starej krwi, ropy i odłamków za pomocą specjalnych narzędzi. Na samym końcu grzechotnik zabezpieczył dziurę odkażonym bandażem. Jaguar nie chciał uwierzyć, że poszło tak łatwo. Nie odważył się nawet odmówić podanej zupy, tak go zamurowało. Musiał się jednak przecież odezwać. – Dziękuję – powiedział niepewnie. – Bardzo wam dziękuję za pomoc. Jednak z rana mnie już tu nie będzie. Odbywam ważną podróż i nie mogę zwlekać. – Jasne, luz. Leczenie Corna zawsze działa, nieważne, czy czekasz, czy nie. Będzie w porzo. Duch Hatfield objął węża jedną ręką i przyciągnął wesoło do siebie. Biorąc pod uwagę, że wcześniej razem wracali z oglądania spadających gwiazd, Sinie po prostu musiało się to krzywo skojarzyć. – Wy dwaj jesteście parą? – spytał prosto z mostu. Na te słowa znajomi odepchnęli się od siebie z dość niepowstrzymaną siłą. – Co? Nie! W życiu, bleh! Mowy nie ma! Po prostu się przyjaźnimy! Sinaa parsknął śmiechem. Bawiła go ta parka. Jednak musiał się położyć jak najwcześniej, by móc wyruszyć o wschodzie słońca. Poprosił więc o ciepły kąt i koc, po czym ułożył się do głębokiego, długo wyczekiwanego snu. A Huey i Corn schowali się w piwnicy, żeby nie przeszkadzać gościowi w wypoczynku. Rano jaguara już nie było. Glosa Kot lamparci - poprawna naukowa nazwa tego gatunku to kotek bengalski, jest to gatunek dzikiego małego kota z wschodnio-południowej części Azji, występujący również w Tajwanie. Ze względu na podobieństwo do nazwy rasy kota domowego postanowiłam użyć innego sformułowania. W języku angielskim (z którego tłumaczyłam) gatunek nosi nazwę Leopard Cat. Przejście - rodzaj portalu do obcego świata. Nie występuje kanonicznie, to mój własny wymysł. Mahomut - takie tam wymyślone zwierzę, ala mamut, ale w Wakfu/Dofusie. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Fan Fiction Kategoria:WhiteJapan Kategoria:Multifandom